<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Had My Suspicions by Disciplineiskey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453706">I Had My Suspicions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disciplineiskey/pseuds/Disciplineiskey'>Disciplineiskey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Armie is divorced, Boys In Love, Cmbyn sequel, Dakota plays Oliver’s wife, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, POV Dakota, it’s really just a coming out story, rated mature just in case</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disciplineiskey/pseuds/Disciplineiskey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the boys’ relationship during the process of making the sequel, told in Dakota Johnson’s perspective. </p><p>Just a lot of fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When I finished my last fic I swore to never write again but here we are &gt;_&lt;</p><p>We all know that Luca wants Dakota to play Oliver’s wife, and the idea just came to me and I couldn’t help myself, I love this cast and I just know that the film will be so perfect when it actually happens. </p><p>There’s a quote from Frances Ha in there somewhere, see if you can catch it ;)</p><p>Still fiction unfortunately</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Dakota had suspected it, back when they haven’t come public yet. They’d met at Armie’s place a month before leaving for Europe. She was excited for the project and to get to know Timmy a bit better. Although she was nervous as always before shooting; no matter how many films she’s done or how much she’s proved herself, she still feels incredibly intimidated by this particular project because of the love and reputation it’s garnered over the years. She didn’t want to ruin it as an outsider. Of course, that notion was knocked down by Luca and Armie countless times.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">But at least this time it’s with people she knows and loves. She’s always been good friends with Armie, they’ve worked together and bonded over both having imposter syndrome. Well, Armie doesn’t call it that, but she was grateful to have had a coworker with whom she felt safe enough to share her insecurities. They did have a lot in common, being both born in affluent families - a reason for people to discredit them and brush them off. And to work with Timothée Chalamet, that is intimidating in its own right. She knows he’s a sweet kid, they’ve met before and he easily charmed everyone with his natural nervous humor. But he’s also insanely talented, got his big break and nominated for an Oscar at 22, launched an amazing career with a filmography that would make any actor jealous. She completely understands why Armie said he was intimidated by his talent. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">So she went to Armie’s house expecting a lot of wine and laughs, hoping it’ll ease the doubts she has for herself. She was surprised to see Timmy answering the door, he beamed at her and gave her a quick hug before stepping aside while scratching his neck. He looked nervous as well, but she knew that was just his personality, or she thought that was why at the time.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It was a lovely night, Armie made pasta and Timmy helped set the table. He seemed to know where everything was, but that wasn’t unexpected since she knew he crashed at Armie’s from time to time when he came to LA. She thought that was good for Armie, being single after a long marriage must get lonely. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They talked about life, films, working with Luca, filming Call Me By Your Name in Italy, her working with Armie in New Orleans; New York, LA, torturous press tours, </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh you’ll love doing press for this one, it’s gonna last 5 years.” Armie laughed before clinking his glass with her. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“They’ll just have you two go, I’ll be here under the sun in my garden offering emotional support.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No no no that’s not fair, I thought we’re in this together!” Timmy resisted. They were getting louder and laughing almost nonstop as the night went on and the wine started to work its magic. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Armie suggested they move to the backyard while he collected the now empty plates, telling them he’ll join soon. She wanted to help but Timmy beat her to it, gathering the glasses and following Armie into the kitchen. Their closeness was so natural that she almost envied their ease, she wondered if she’d be able to cultivate that kind of emotional intimacy with them for the film. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She sauntered into the back feeling a little tipsy, so she threw herself onto one of the lounge chairs, and was admiring the beautiful pool when it hit her -</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh my god—“ She gasped, and Timmy peeked out from the sliding door with a bottle of champagne and giggled.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Is that...?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“YES. Armie had it custom made, he’s crazy.” He explained with a roll of eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It’s the Perlman’s pool. The stones, the trickling of water from the tap, it’s perfect. It could even fit right in her garden, she thought. Except this one seemed a lot bigger than the one in the movie, which made sense, Armie’s 6’5” ass pretending to swim in that tiny pool deserved an Oscar alone.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh shit, Armieeee! I forgot the glasses! Bring some over!” Timmy called into the house.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Get it yourself your lil shit!” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s not me it’s Dakota! Be nice to your guest, jeez...” he smirked at her in mischief, looking still very boyishly cute after all these years. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Wait, Timmy, you’re...27</span>
  <span class="s2">? The exact age Elio is in the script?” She thanked Armie as he handed her the glass of freshly poured champagne. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yep...I feel sorry for Luca, he waited so long for me to mature and yet I still look like this!” He waved a hand at himself. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Armie nudged his shoulder, “Oh come on, not Timothée Chalamet saying he’s not pretty! Twitter will NOT have it.” He emphasized the French pronunciation for dramatic effect. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck off, I KNOW I’m pretty!” He smacked Armie’s shoulder, Armie caught the younger man’s hand and squeezed briefly, laughing with him.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Maybe that was the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Or was it when Timmy wanted dessert and Armie said he’ll get it, then Timmy chased after him proclaiming “Badger Attack!” Clearly drunk on the wine and champagne.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She couldn’t pin it down at the time, had no idea if it was their years of friendship or something else. It seemed too good to be true, no? Two perfect souls who fit perfectly with each other made a perfect movie and found love against all odds?</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Yes, at one point years ago Hollywood and the entire world “shipped” them, but that was ok when Armie had a wife, it was safe, nobody really believed there was anything more. And by the time Armie got divorced, the hype of their film had long calmed down, everybody knew they were good pals, as Timmy was never shy to sound his love for his dear friend and mentor. Even when he gets papped staying at Armie’s new place people casually joked about their bromance, but never took it seriously.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Oh and the pool. She knew they loved their masterpiece of a film, but she had an internal jaw-drop when she realized how much it meant to Armie, for him to custom order Elio’s pool to be put in his home. It’s a very sentimental gesture, something heart-breakingly soft reflected from the hardened stones.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">So Dakota wasn’t sure. They were at ease with one another, there’s an air of familiarity and intimacy between them, but nothing sexual or possessive, they never for a second made her feel like an outsider, or feeling like she intruded something private; it’s hard to describe...the thing she felt at that dinner, it was more like envy. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">It’s not like she didn’t have someone in her life, she’s very much in love with her boyfriend, but these two were different. She found that she couldn’t distinguish friendship and romantic love between them, which was a beautiful confusion to have; what they had was stronger than pure romance.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She wasn’t sure, and she wasn’t gonna ask. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dakota finds out because she’s too smart for her own good.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took a while, a lot has been happening and I hope the boys and everyone here stay safe and aware. Hope this story can bring some kind of positive feeling in you ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next time she saw them was in Paris, they had a read through at Luca’s rented apartment. Timmy had gotten there first, already chatting animatedly with Luca when Dakota entered, she greeted them and looked around, wondering where Armie was, when Luca asked the exact same thing, “When IS the devil coming? I miss him!” It seemed to be directed at Timmy, who replied, “Oh my god I am sorry, Pauline needed some help at her place so we dropped by, he was still helping her hang some pictures when I left, but it’s not far from here, he should arrive any second. Je désole!” He looked truly apologetic, with a hint of shyness in his adorable frown, before he continued the heartfelt apology, “I’ll talk to Pauline about not stealing your lover away anymore, I know you love him more than me.” He said cheekily with an exaggerated pout. And Dakota can’t help but laughed out loud while Luca rolled his eyes. <br/><br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This one gets jealous, but not of Armie.” Luca commented with a you-know-if-you-know wink.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For a moment Dakota was confused, but thought maybe she was over analyzing - it’s natural that they joke around, the experience of making such an intimate film naturally grew to a strong bond between the trio, so she really shouldn’t think too much of it. But she couldn’t help...She knew Pauline was Timmy’s sister, but the two men had been close friends for 7 years, it’s natural they know each other’s family and help out, right? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She felt like she needed some water. It was like she was on the verge of some kind of discovery but she wasn’t sure if she wanted to know. She never thought she’d feel scared or astonished about someone else’s relationship. Not because she didn’t approve, hell, she grew up in Hollywood, and she loved Armie and loved seeing him with Timothée - he had a different air about him when he’s around Timothée - he was more relaxed, less guarded; he seemed more genuine, especially in front of the press. Not that Armie was ever fake, he’s one of the most honest people she knew, but he also had a wall between himself and the world. He try to not give a fuck, but he was actually more emotionally sensitive to the outside world than he would like to show, so he needed a wall to protect himself, especially from the public.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that moment, she couldn’t understand why she felt so alarmed at that information, part of her was sure by then that they weren’t just bros who occasionally crashed at each other’s places, but she was scared to know. Not until later did she realize that, she was scared for them. She knew how vicious the press and the public can be, and how the paparazzi will not leave them alone, she was instinctively scared for the friends she admired so much to be teared apart. She didn’t know how she masked her sudden panic, but then Armie showed up and gave her a huge, warm hug, and she wanted to cry.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hugged Luca too, before taking place next to Timmy and nudging his shoulder. Timmy returned a smile, his eyes radiating warmth and adoration. You know in teenage movies there’s always a jaw dropping, dramatic big reveal? It wasn’t that, it was much more subtle, to the point that you wouldn’t catch it if you weren’t paying attention.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She went to pour herself some tea in the kitchen, and had to take a deep breath to let that sink in. She adored them so much, Luca, Armie, Timmy - although she still didn’t know him too well, it was love extended by default. Timmy was the sweetest kid, they just looked like they <em>belonged</em> together, she was sure anybody who took a look at the two of them would feel the same. But that’s where her dread came in, yes she was happy for them, but she had her suspicions, she was scared they won’t make it if the news broke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>They had history, their film, the chemistry that stunned the world, Armie’s divorce not a few years after, she was sure Call Me By Your Name made a mark in film history too. And now they are really together? Costars who took their romance off screen always made front page news, add in the ingredients of said costars being gay and involve a marriage, Entertainment news would have a field day, no, they’d be making up drama for years.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rest of that afternoon, she sat through the read with a kind of reverence towards her friends, now that she looked at them with a new light. They felt like family, Luca and his boys. She was initially scared that she’d feel like an outsider, but that apprehension dissipated by the end of the read, when the duo had to leave not long after they finished, Timmy scratched his neck again, she’d figured out that’s a sign of shyness more than nerves at that point, because he said Armie and him were meeting Pauline and his aunt’s family for dinner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just like that, she felt accepted into their little family. They didn’t have to tell her anything, or “come out” in any way, they weren’t obligated to. With the simple choice to not hide anything from her, they were letting her know that they trusted her. And she felt an immense gratefulness.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A lot of times I don’t even know what’s gonna happen until I start writing, I know this is a bit short but this is how the characters organically acted, hope you liked it? </p><p>I’m apprehensive about writing a frame story, simply bc I’m scared to assume what the sequel will be about...I do have a vague idea of how I picture it though, would you guys want to see that? There might be some angst and the POV will change if it goes that way...but the boys will be in a committed relationship, nothing will happen, it’s just gonna be some feelings, let me know what you think please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They decided it’s ok to let Dakota know, but that doesn’t mean the world should know.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It seems I’m physically incapable of writing long chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They spent 2 weeks in Paris before shooting officially began, it’s Luca’s process to get his actors in shape. Dakota knew though this time it was mainly for her, since the boys had enough intimacy practice to last 10 lifetimes, Luca’s words.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So of course they spent a lot of time together, going over the script, talking about their characters, and just hanging out. It was a bit surreal how much the script reflected reality...Timmy had slipped one day. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s just, I don’t know, it reminds me of things and...it’s scary to see what Luca had in mind.” His lashes fluttered as anembarrassed huff escaped his lips, Armie looked at him with tender eyes, a tight smile, and touched Timmy’s knee while he looked away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dakota wasn’t sure if she should speak. Probably not. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Timmy invited her to dinner with Pauline one night, the four of them went to a nice restaurant in the city. What they didn’t expect was the paparazzi, when they left the place they were immediately greeted with blinding flashes and intruding taunts, </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em><span class="s1">Armie! Timothée! How was the food! <br/>Rekindling that fire?<br/></span>Can you tell me what fruit you’ll do this time? <br/></em>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Timmy tell your daddy to give us a smile!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The boys stuck their hands down their pockets and simply ignored the pap, business as usual. Dakota linked arms with Timmy because somehow she felt like she should. At least it’ll be seen as a set dinner instead of anything else. Pauline pursed her lips so hard Dakota’s sure the camera caught her death glare, they </span>
  <span class="s1">were</span>
  <span class="s2"> all the way across the globe for god’s sake. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Other than that, it was a great meal, if she had doubts about them it had all disappeared along with the 6 servings of Arroz de Pato. They were way more affectionate than any other time she’s seen, Armie whispered something in Timmy’s ear and the younger man leaned into him and laughed in his shoulder, they’d share food and Armie had called him babe one time, </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Omg, babe you gotta eat that octopus salad, it’s the essence of Portuguese food and I will not allow the disrespect!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">“First of all, stop acting like you’re a Portuguese cuisine connoisseur we’ve been to Lisbon ONE time. Second I’ll eat the octopus if you’ll eat escargot.” He raised his eyebrows at Armie, who rolled his eyes and waved his fork in the air in defeat.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See, Armie? I’ve had to put up with this for almost 3 decades because we are bound by blood, I’ll never know why you signed up for him voluntarily.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well of course it’s because I’m easy breezy beautiful covergirl.” Timmy playfully flipped his shoulder length hair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No babe you’re more of a L’Oréal girl.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes I’m worth it! Suck it Pauline!” He stuck his tongue out, Pauline rolled her eyes and turned to Dakota for emotional support, obviously used to the PDA but not <em>willingly</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dakota couldn’t help her grin, she felt like she was enveloped by love. It didn’t matter it was someone else’s, somehow those two really put love in the air and she felt warm and happy inside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They went home tipsy on love and never thought twice about the paparazzi. That’s why Dakota was confused when Luca called her the next morning about cancelling the rehearsal. She went online and saw the official internet garbage disposal Daily Mail had published photos of last night, but why should that change anything? They were just leaving dinner, with a female costar nonetheless. Her heart was beating fast. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then she saw it, it wasn’t the paparazzi photos, yes they were there, of them walking to the car, but there were also other pictures, a sneaked photo from inside the restaurant, probably taken on a iPhone because it was dark as hell, but you can make out the figures clear enough, Timmy was leaning his back on Armie’s left chest and resting his head on Armie’s shoulder, the bigger man had his arm casually draped over Timmy’s arm - it was toward the end of the dinner, the LONG dinner because they’re in Europe, they were all feeling a bit drunk, and had decided to head back not long after - and totally forgot that they were in a public space and people have smartphones now. Totally forgot that even when they’re away from the incessant, probing eyes of Hollywood, they were still amongst the biggest stars in the world. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This felt like a good stopping point. Comments anyone? &lt;3</p><p>P.S. Arroz de Pato is a Portuguese dish that’s basically duck rice, it’s the best thing I’ve ever had *drools</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Our boys respond to the gossip sites</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is so short but I finally had some inspiration</p><p>Still fiction!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="s1">Spotted: Timothee Chalamet and Armie Hammer All Over Each Other during Intimate Dinner Date - with Dakota Johnson</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Armie rolled his eyes after reading the headline. Timmy snatched his phone and started reading the article out loud: </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s1">the inseparable duo are set to film the sequel to Call Me By Your Name, they shared an intimate evening in Paris joined by their costar Dakota Johnson and the older Chalamet sibling. Hammer, 36, has been single since his divorce 3 years ago, meanwhile Chalamet, 27, has had a few rumored girlfriends, albeit often sharing Hammer’s luxurious bachelor pad in Los Angeles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">Are they simply getting into character or are we looking at something more? Will we get more couple outings in the city of love?</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What are we so happy about?” Armie looked at him with an incredulous smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t know, I just am.” He pouts but couldn’t help a shit-eating grin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You’re a goose.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Hey don’t steal Oliver’s line, come up with your own line!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“But you’re not...scared?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Timmy looked at him hard for a moment, he swallowed, “I guess I always, have always fantasized about what they’ll write about us, some day. And it always seemed so distant, not blaming you, you know that, because I also had other things I cared about which seems so stupid now,” Armie grabbed his hand, noticing he’s rambling again. “but yeah it was always a fantasy more than reality, and now it’s there...well it doesn’t have to mean anything actually, if you don’t want it to, we didn’t do anything out of line, exactly. I know we’ve talked about this but this isn’t how we planned it. So if you don’t want it yet I’m ok.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">At this point Armie moved the rambling mess of a man into his lap, he cupped Timmy’s face and spoke in a voice so soft it could melt an iceberg. “Hey, I couldn’t care less what they say, I just didn’t like that people were taking pictures of us. But are you really ok with this? I thought you weren’t ready, that’s why you canceled the rehearsal?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“What? No! Armie, I...that’s not why!” He’s clutching onto Armie’s shoulders by now, leaning entirely on him. “Of course I want this, I want you, I love you!” He clutches Armie’s shirt so tightly, desperate to prove his point.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Babe I know, I know baby, shhhh it’s ok, I love you too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">But that doesn’t seem to calm the younger man down, “Look, I know in the past I’ve done some crap because I thought that’s what had to be done if I wanted more, and I did want more, I still do, but I’m so over those phony crap, I’m done with playing their game. I canceled the rehearsal because I don’t know how you feel and I just want to be with you today. I’m sorry.” He clings to Armie entirely, not one inch of space between them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Timothée,” he kissed his young lover on the cheek, “I know, baby. I want to spend the day with you too. And you’re right, it doesn’t have to mean anything, we don’t have to give out a statement or give them any response, which doesn’t mean I don’t want this or you, but only because we’re about to start shooting soon, and I don’t want this to affect the film, right?” He gets an understanding nod from Timmy. “And I’m sure Nicole or Evelyn’s gonna call us as soon as they wake up, we can talk about a more concrete plan, but definitely after we wrap, when we are in a better mindset to deal with everything.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Or we can just do nothing at all and just live our life like Richard Madden, fuck them.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">That gets a hearty laugh out of Armie, “Yeah fucking fuck them!” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts? Hope everyone is having a good weekend :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>